Cómo Divertirse En La Eternidad
by twilighterteamcullen
Summary: Emmett enseñará a Nessie como es que se divierten los vampiros para pasar el rato. Le transmitirá todos sus conocmientos a su pequeña sobrina y ella lo sorprenderá. Tío/sobrina. E/R
1. 1ra Leccion: Como Burlar A La Tía Alice

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 1°: Primera Lección: "cómo burlar a la tía Alice"

* * *

Estaba aburrido, Alice había robado a mi sexy y linda esposa -no es tan difícil adivinar para que- también a la de Edward, eramos hombres solos, pero Edward solo tocaba su piano, y Jasper estaba como ido de la vida, en su propio mundo: "el vampiro autista" -claro, solo cuando Alice no estaba cerca-

--Hola tío Emmett-- volteé y era mi hermosa sobrina, Reneesme, todavía le faltaba crecer físicamente, parecía una niña de once años.

--Hola, mi sobrina favotita-- le dije mientras la apretujaba en mis brazos.

--Tío, yo si necesito repispirar-- dijo entrecortada. A veces se me olvidaba que era mitad humana. --Estoy tan aburrida tío, hay que hacer algo-- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

--Si, es un día aburrido, gracias a tu tía Alice, ella y sus compras-- dije con algo de rencor en la voz.--Tengo una idea, ¿y si hacemos algo juntos?-- le dije emocionado y los brinquitos de Alice se me pegaron.

--Tu si que escuhas tío Emmett, es exacatamente lo mismo que te acabo de decir-- me vió con cierto enojo en los ojos.

--Lo siento, nessie, es solo que Jasper me pega su autismo-- le dije. Ella seguía con su cara larga, así que opté por hacerle consquillas, ella empezó a reír como loquita y su repiración estaba muy entrecortada por las risas, así que pare.

Nessie tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me mostró algo que queria _"tío, tengo una idea, hay que hacerle una broma a alguien de la familia" _me soltó la cara y antes de poder decir algo Edward interrumpió, entrando como rayo a donde estabamos nessie y yo.

--No se atrevan a hacersela a tu madre o a mí, ¿entendido nessie?-- nessie y yo no esperabamos esa reacción de Edward, el se dio cuenta de nuestra sorpresa y fue hacia nessie y se incó frente a ella -- lo siento hija, pero no quiero que te vuelvas como Emmett, ¿quieres terminar siendo un idiota a tus noventa años de vida y seguir así por la eternidad-- lo dijo con humor, no lo dijo en forma ofensiva, o eso creo. De acuerdo, no entendí lo que dijo. Edward empezó a reir y nessie también. ¡Gracias por contarme el chiste!

--Eres tú-- me dijo Edward entre risas, ya había entendido, pero antes de poder darle un puñetazo en la cara se fue otra vez, esta vez hac´ía afuera de la casa. No se a donde.

--Ya verás Edward, tu piano será destruido-- no me había dado cuenta de que me había parado, nessie solo me veía con lagrimas de risa en los ojos.

--Tío, parecías una viejita amargada cuando le dijiste eso a papá-- entendí luego luego y empecé a reír. Cuando terminamos, se me ocurrió un plan, empezaría a enseñar a nessie como se divierte uno, en esta eternidad.

--Nessie. Hoy empieza tu entrenamiento: "Cómo divertirse en la eternidad"-- ella entendió el chiste y se paró como un soldado y yo como su general enfrente de ella. --Derecha soldado-- nessie seguía las ordenes divertida.

--Sí, señor-- una risita se escapó de su boca.

--Ahora, soldado,su primera lección será: "Cómo burlar a la tía Alice".-- ella me miró incrédula

--¿Eso se puede?-- yo hice un sonido con mi garganta-- ¡Señor!-- y otra vez empezó a reir.

--Nada en esta eternidad es imposible, y cuando vives tantos años con el duende-malvado-de-las-compras-roba-esposas sabes como burlarlo y que su "poder" no nos afecte. Ahora, el don de DUMCRE, (ese sera su nombre clave) -- susurré-- es predecir qle futuro segun nuestras decisiones. Entonces, ahora yo eh decidido hacerle una broma a "Edward", pero verás que en realidad es DUMCRE, ¿lo entiendes?--

--¡Si!-- me dijo algo dudosa, pero emocionada.

--¿Si que?-- el juego no había terminado.

--¡Si, señor!-- seguia tan emocionada, se avalanzó a abrazarme y yo la cargué-- Eres el mejor tío, enserio--

--¡Gracias!-- dijo Jasper desde arriba

--Ups, creo que se enojó-- me dijo entre risitas.

--Tránquila, es Jasper, cuando llegue DUMCRE... perdón, Alice, se le va a pasar-- ella rió en demasía exagerada.

--DUMCRE...-- dijo pensativa -- ¿que quieren decir las siglas?--

--Lo que te dije antes, 'DUende Malvado de las Compras Roba Esposas'--

--Eso es bueno tío, pero entonces ¿de que irá la broma?-- eso no me lo había pensado, aqui venía el segundo entrenamiento, aprender a crear bromas.

* * *

hola!, bueno ya se que eh dejado el otro fic, las razones ya las saben de sobra y les doy mis enormes gracias por entender las razones.

Y ahora vengo con este, de hecho iba a ser un one-shot, pero me agrado la idea de en cada capitulo, una lección del tío Emmett, no serán muchos capítulos, a lo minimo tres a lo maximo 5. Juro que pronto corrijo el otro, pero me es dificil por que quiero corregirlo bien, no solo las falta aortográficas, sino también la redacción y eso implica reescribir muchas cosas. Gracias por su apoyo - otra vez-. Los capítulos serán pequeños, por lo que veo, pero siento que serán divertidos!! =D


	2. 2da Lección: Aprender A Crear Una Broma

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 2°: "Aprender a crear una broma"

* * *

--Pues, este sera la segunda fase del entrenamiento: "Aprender a crear una broma"-- entrecerró sus ojos y me dedico una malisiosa sonrisa. -- para saber como crear una broma, tienes que buscar lo que mas le doleria a la persona que le haras la broma

--¡La ropa!-- me dijo exaltada y feliz.

--Exacto-- la cargue en mis hombros y fuimos hacia arriba. Entramos a la habitación de Alice. Jasper seguía en estado autista, así que pensé que nos nos diría nada.

--¡Alto Emmett!-- ¡demonios! --No le vas a hacer una broma a Alice, ¿de acuerdo?

--No se la haré a Alice, será a "Edward"

--Se lo que quieres decir con "Edward", no soy idiota, bueno y además escuché todo lo que le enseñas a nuetra sobrina. Por favor Emmett, no la heches a perder tan chiquita-- me dijo mientras bajaba a Reneesme de mis hombros y la cubría... ¿de mí?

--Pero tío Jasper, me estoy divirtiendo-- le dijo nessie haciendole una carita tierna a lo cual Jasper nunca se había podido resistir.

--Puede que sí, pero no es bueno gastarle bromas pesadas a la gente, y menos a tu tía Alice, preguntale a Emmett como le fue la última vez que le gastó una-- Nessie se volteó hacia a mí y me movio la cabeza para que le dijera lo que me pasó.

--Nada-- dije sonriendo--casi me arranca un brazo-- lo dije tan bajito para que nessie no lo pudiera escuchar.

--Tío Emmett, soy mitad vampira también ¿se te había olvidado?-- ¡rayos! --¿qué tan malo fue lo que hiciste para que mi tía Alice casi t arrancara un brazo?-- cruzo sus brazos y su pie no dejaba de golpear el suelo. A veces era mas madura que yo... ¡ash!

--Que te lo diga Jasper-- él me miró incrédulo, y después le sonrió a Reneesme, cuando vio que esperaba la respuesta.

--Solo te pido que no vayas a hacer nada que haga que Alice pierda la cabeza como la vez pasada-- Nessie y yo asentimos con la cabeza-- Emmett cogió algunas de las ropas de Alice y las envió a la caridad. Alice se enojo como nunca y no pudo recuperar su ropa. Jamás.

--¿Por eso tía Alice casi te arranca un brazo?-- dijo Nessie exceptica, claro no había conocido a esa Alice.

--Con su ropa nadie se mete-- todavía tenía miedo de tocar algo que se llamase "ropa de Alice"-- Bueno, ahora hay que ver que es lo que le vamos a hacer a "Edward"-- tome a Nessie en mis hombros, de nuevo y empezó a reír. ¡A me encanta que ría, como quiero a mi sobrina! Pero cuando bajamos al salón, Edward estaba, enojado y cruzado de brazos -ya sabía de donde había sacado esa postura nessie- Corrió solo como el, y al segundo ness ya estaba a su lado, ya-no-tan-sonriente.

--¿Qué les dije sobre hacerme una broma? -- esta enojado, casi estaba gritando, o lo escuchaba fuerte por mis sentidos de vampiro.

--¡Que no te la vamos a hacer a tí!-- que no había entendido

--¡Pero si dijiste que iban a ver que broma me iba a hacer!-- hay y se supone que el idiota aqui soy yo.

--¡Es que no has entendido! Eres idiota Edward-- sentencié

--¡No me insultes, imbecil!

--¡¡BASTA!!-- los dos volteamos a ver a nessie, estaba roja de coraje, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y respirando violentamente --Yo solo quiero divertirme papa, y si no me dejas, creeme que no necesito las lecciones de tío Emmett para vengarme ¿de acuerdo? ¡No arruines mi diversión!-- ¡guau!

--¡Guau, nessie, eso es todo!-- estaba muy sorprendido, nunca había visto que nessie le hubiera callado a Edward de esa forma.

--Emmett, no la incites. Y nessie, no me hables de esa manera, soy tu padre y debes respetarme.-- Edward estaba a punto de explotar de enojo.

--Lo siento papá, pero no es justo, además no comprendes lo que vamos a hacer. Decir, "le vamos a hacer una broma a Edward" es solo para engañar a Alice, no es que te la vamos a hacer a tí.-- el rostro de Edward se tranquilizó y el de nessie también.

--Esta bien, lo siento por meterme sin saber-- Le dio un abrazo a nessie y se fue arriba con Jasper.

--Bueno nessie, estabamos en que broma le haríamos a Alice.-- le dije a nessie. Ella tomo postura de soldado así que yo también lo hice.

--¡Si, Señor!

--Se me ah ocurrido algo. Ahora, decide que le vamos a hacer una broma a "Edward". ¿ya tomaste la decisión?

--¡Si!-- ella seguía brincando emocionada.

--Ok, ya también la eh tomado ya. Ahora, si la ropa es su debilidad, entonces haremos algo contra eso, claro con los límites que ya sabemos.

--¡Tío, se me ah ocurrido algo! dumcre no va a poder ver exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, así que será mas facil. Tu sllo decida broma a "Edward" y solo piensa en eso, verás que llegara corriendo para ver exactamente que pasará y cuando entre a la casa... ¡Que le caiga algo asqueroso en la cabeza!

--Estás que me sorprendes sobrina.

Y la decisión, estaba tomada.

* * *

Hola!! =D me ha gustado este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también. Me emociono que muchas personas ya la han puesto como historia favoitaa! GRACIAS!... pero pss.. ni un review.. :( Espero que les nazca y me dejen aunque sea uno chiquito y pequeñito.. para que esta autora no se sienta tan triste! jajaaj bno, pues ya solo seran 5 , _lo he decidido _jajajaja, ok no, pero mas o menos ya hice las cuentas y si..

Bueno sigan este fic.... entienda que sigo siendo una escritora principiante... estoy aprendiendo!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS!! =D


	3. 3ra Lección: Cazar Jugando

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_Erase una vez, tres vampiras perfectas, en las compras perfectas, en la tienda perfecta_

_--Alice, ¿que estas viendo? ¿es malo?-- le dijo Bella preocupada a su hermana Alice, quien estaba teniendo una visión._

_Su hermana empezó a reír incontroladamente._

_--¿Estás loca, Alice?-- dijo su otra, hermosa y egocéntrica hermana. --Esta bien, eso no se pregunta._

_--Es solo, que la visión no esta clara, nessie parece estar involucrada, pero sale también Emmett, lo que no me parece, ¿Emmett y nessie, juntos, haciendole una broma a Edward?_

_--¿NESSIE? ¿estas segura que nessie le hará una broma a su propio padre?-- dijo Bella, la madre de nessie, sorprendida de esta revelación. Ella simplemente no lo creía._

_--Es que eso es lo que no se, solo veo: Emmett, Broma, Edward, y todo esta confuso por una interferencia, esa debe ser nessie.-- dijo la pequeña duende, ahora bautizada dumcre por su hermano y su sobrina._

_--¡Guau, Bella! no pense que nessie seguiría los pasos de mi idiota esposo-- dijo la egocéntrica con bastante humor en la voz, solo por el hecho de que nessie pensara en hacerle una broma a su padre._

_--No se, siento que esto está muy raro-- dijo Bella, no le sonaba bien, que su hermosa y educada hija se "revelara" de esa forma a su padre. 'Debe ser una broma' pensaba ella. Pero antes de poder decir algo, dumcre la interrumpió._

_--Querida Bella, no seas tan pesimista y aburrida-- pero eso era imposible, lo traía desde que era humana --hay que ir a ver que tal le va a Edward con la broma de Emmett y nessie. ¡Será tan divertido!_

_Eso era lo que la DUMCRE pensaba, ¿pero diría lo mismo cuando se diera cuenta que la broma sería para ella?_

* * *

Capítulo 3°:Tercera Lección: "cazar jugando"

* * *

--Ahora, ¿que será lo que le cairá encima?-- le dije a nessie, pensando que sería gracioso para nosotros, que le callera algo asqueroso, pero sin llegar a hacer vomitar a un vampiro.

--Yo digo que busquemos las cosas asquerosas en el bosque, ahi hay mucho lodo, humedad y por lo tanto _animales_-- la sonrisa de mi sobrina era maliciosa y divertida, lo mismo que sus ojos.

La tome otra vez en hombros y nos dirjimos al bosque con una cubeta. Nessie recogia lo que podía, insectos, animalitos feo y raros, lodo y algo que nunca he sabido como se llama -una cosa verde que crece en los árboles- y así ibamos poco a poco, cuando de la nada un oso se nos atraveso.

--Nessie, ¿quieres aprender algo mas que hacer bromas y burlar a Alice?-- le dije, esperaba que dijera que si, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no peleaba con un oso.

--¡Si, me encantaría!-- la baje de mis hombros y la puse en un lugar seguro, pero con buena vista. La cubeta la dejamos fuera de las garras del oso.

El oso no nos puso mucha antención, así que tuve que tirarle piedritas que estaban en el suelo. Su vista se fijo en mi, ahora estaba enojado -como me gustaba- y así se vino hacia mí, pero obviamente, no me alcanzó, por que mi rapidez de vampiro hizo un perfecto "olé". Cuando vio que se me pudo avalanzar, me tire hacía el y empezamos a forcejear. Mi sobrina reía divertida.

--¿Viste como lo despiste?-- le pregunte a nessie,volteando hacia arriba ya que estaba encima de la rama de un árbol.

--¡Si!, fue perfecto, parecía como una corrida de toros

--Eso mismo pensé yo, pequeña-- seguía forcejeando con el oso, era tan divertido. Decidí, volverlo a desorientar, así que me safe de sus garras y me subí a un arbol, enseguida de nessie.

--¡Olé!-- gritó nessie animada. Yo reí, me avalance al oso, lo tiré y lo mordí. Empecé a beberlo.

--¿Quieres un poco, reneesme?-- ella saltó rápidamente del árbol y mordió al oso. Unos minutos después el pobre estaba vacío.

--Algún día quiero aprender a hacer eso tío Emmett, tal vez cuando crezca más, ahora me da un poco de miedo. Aunque con un oso pequeño...-- se quedó pensativa.

Tomé la cubeta y luego a mí sobrina en hombros. Ella dió un grito divertido, pero con sorpresa, y empece a correr.

--No tan rápido tío Emmett, vamos despacio, que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-- me dijo riendo, pero a la vez -de alguna forma- triste.

--Esta bien nessie, a mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y transmitirte mis conocimientos, pero ahora, pongamonos serios. ¿Por qué ese tono de tristeza en tu voz?-- me preocupaba, se notaba que de la nada se había agüitado.

--Es solo, que recorde cuando Jacob me llevaba en su lomo y corriamos a toda velocidad por las montañas de Olympia.-- me dijo con una sonrisa desgana, no le veía el rostro, pero me lo imagine. --Es solo que lo extraño, tiene mucho que no me visita. Desde que nos fuimos de Forks, no fue lo mismo.

--Si, pequeña, pero el también tiene sus deberes de alfa, te puedo prometer, que cuando tenga tiempo libre, vendrá a visitarte-- y obvio, era su imprimación. Todos los días el chucho hablaba para ver como estaba la "familia" aunque siempre preguntaba mas por nessie. Ella hablaba con el, pero no le era suficiente

--Se que vendrá, pero eso no hace que lo extrañe menos, de hecho, hace que desee el día en que ya venga. Es como si lo _necesitara_-- dijo nessie con vergüenza en la voz. Lo sabía por que se escuchaba su corazón igual que el de Bella, cuando era humana. Reí fuertemente, era bastante extraño que era muy parecida a su madre en tantas cosas, pero también era tan igual a su padre.-- ¿Que es lo gracioso?-- dijo con enojo en la voz. Yo no conteste. Solo me dedique a tararear, luego minutos después, empecé a cantar la canción que había estado tarareando.

--_El amor, el amor, ¡no deja de ser! El amor, el amor, !nos hace siempre bien!_-- a nessie pareció no importarle, pero yo sabía que estaba roja y su corazón palpitaba furiosamente. Pero ya no quise hacer ningun comentario. Era un amor puro y ella se sentiría muy avergonzada si yo empezaba a hacer bromas. No como cuando Bella y Edward eran novios. Ahí no había nada puro, por eso hacia bromas.

* * *

Hola!!!.. bno creo que actualicé muy rápido!! ajajaja pero me vino la inspiración y dije... si no lo escribo ia i lo subo rápido.. me voy a sentir mall!!!

Bno algunos dijeron si en el prox cap viene la broma.. pero no! ajajaja (q mala me siento) jajaja noe s por mala onda.. pero faltaba esta lección.. ahora si en el siguiente viene la broma.. y luego otro mas o dos.. todavía no lo decido.. haber q tan largo qeda..!! juro que me encanto este cp.. y pss jacob "ya salio" aunque no me caiga muy bien, tenia q meterlo por qe es parte importante de Reneesmee! y pss yaa.. saben.. nessie ya es una "preadolescente" por lo que la idea de "jacob y nessie" le empieza a gustar! y pss tmb vimos al Emmett maduro y lindo!! a me encanta su bipolaridad! jajaja bnO! pss ia las dejo q desacancen!! jaajaj i io tmb¬¬ jajaj xD

DISFRUTENLO Y GRACIAS!! =D


	4. La Broma

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 4°: "La Broma

* * *

Llegamos nessie y yo a la casa, Edward estaba en la sala junto con Jasper. Nessie y yo no les pusimos mucha atención. Pero antes de poder ir a preparar la broma, Edward nos paró poniendose enfrente rápidamente.

--Le voy a ayudar-- dijo Edward con una sonrisa enfrente

--Pero, tu, no, ¿o si?-- tartamudee

--Si, les voy a ayudar, les dire por donde vienen segun sus pensamientos, y cuando deben poner la broma en marcha

--¡Gracias papá!-- le dijo nessie hechandose a sus brazos. El la cargó y yo seguía impactado y como idiota. No lo podía creer.

--Creélo Emmett, les ayudaré, ahora reacciona-- me dio un golpe en la espalda que me llevo hacia la puerta del garage. --Por lo que siento, llegarán en unos 10 minutos, ya de ahí, empezare a leer su mente, y le avisare como estará esto.

Edward nos dio unos walkie-talkies a mí a Reneesme, para decirnos lo que pensaban mis hermanas y mi sexy esposa. Si ya había salido de mi shock. Y nessie tenía una enorme sonrisa en su pequeña y linda cara.

--Enserio es genial que papá nos ayude, nunca pense que mi padre fuese algo parecido a tí-- sonreía tan a mí manera, que si no fuese imposible que entre vampiros tuviésemos hijos, pensaría que era mi hija.

--Pues antes de que tu nacieras y que tu madre fuera vampira, a veces Edward perdía su madurez y nos ayudaba a mí y a Jasper a hacer bromas. Pero cuando naciste - y no digo que sea malo- tuvo que volver a recuperar esa madurez, para ser un padre.

--Me lo imagine, pero me encantaría que fuera así como ahora, mas veces, no solo de repente-- dijo mi sobrina con desilusión en la voz.

--Creéme, después de lo que le has dicho, tu padre será mas abierto la mayoría del tiempo, aunque tu madre... -- yo reí, diciendolo en broma, ella lo entendió y rio conmigo. Edward nos habló por el walkie-talkie.

--_Chicos, estan entrando a la calzada de la casa, Bella esta desconcertada de que nessie "me hará" una broma, mientras que Alice y Rose solo rien al imaginar que "me hará" una broma_-- Edward reía por el walkie-talkie. --Manos a la obra.

Eso hicimos, nessie subió por algo, cuando bajo me di cuenta que fue una cámara de video que teniamos ahí guardada, yo alcé mis pulgares y ella me sonrió ampliamente sonrojándose. Entre abrí la puerta del garage, y puse la cubeta de forma que cuando entraran, les cayera toda la porquería que nessie y yo habíamos juntado en esa cubeta.

--_Ya van a entrar al garage, quitense de la puerta o los descrubrirán _-- nessie prendió la cámara, que se encontraba ahora en un tripie, y estab grabando la puerta, lista para cuando le hicieramos la broma a "Edward". Pudieron haber escuchado a Edward, pero sus risas irónicas se escuchaban hasta la sala, dónde nos habiamos ido nessie y yo.

--_Chicas, se me qedó algo en el auto, ahora vengo. ¡Adelántese!-- _escuche a Bella decir, eso quería decir que Edward le había avisado _¡TRAIDOR! espero que me estés escuchando!_

--_Lo hago­_-- idiota

--_Está bien_-- se escuchó como sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta ­­--_¡AH! ¡EMMETT!_-- ¡sí!

Nessie y yo fuimos hacia dónde estaban las chicas, solo a Alice le había tocado las porquerías. De alguna forma fue bueno, por que así Rose no se enojaría conmigo, pero mala, por que se suponía que era para las tres. _Te vuelvo a decir traidor Edward._

--¡Que linda te ves Alice!-- reí tontamente, ella solo me dio una mirada furiosa y me paso por un lado, rozando mi hombro y llevando la ropa hacia el lugar donde poniamos la basura. Nessie ya habia apagado la cámara y guardado.

--Eres un idiota Emmett, arruinaste todo lo que compramos-- me dijo Rose. Nunca antes me había hablado así, me sentía tan mal. La sentpia tan _fría._

--Madura, ¡ya tienes mas de 90!-- ahora me dijo Bella, con un mirada envenenada, pero no tanto como la de Alice.

--¡Chicas! traquilas, solo fue una broma, solo le estaba dando diversión a nessie-- ninguna me hizo caso. Volteé a ver a nessie. Lágrimas se estaban empezando a asomar en sus ojos chocolates. La quise abrazar, pero ella me rechazó y fue hacía su cuarto. La escuché llorar, y ahora si que me sentía un asco.

--_Lo eres_-- me dijeron a unísono Edward y Jasper por el walkie-talkie. Con todas mis fuerzas y mi frustración aventé el walkie-talkie en la pared, el cual se hizo añicos.

No me sentía bien. Lo que había empezado siendo un gran momento con mi sobrina, un momento de diversión, se convirtió en algo que hizo que me sientiera horrible, como una mierda. ¿Podría un vampiro deprimirse? Yo creo que sí.

* * *

Pobre de mi Emmett, lo hiceron sentir mal... i nessie también.. i lgo Edward traidor... aah! jajajaajajaj peor verán que no es como ustedes piensan.. el proximo al próximo capítulo será d nessie, y verán que muchas cosas no son como las piensan!! jajaja ya no diré mas... x q sino les estaría diciendo todoo! jajajajajaj pero ah.. me ah facinado meterme a la mente de Em.. es q me gusta tantooo aah!! pero no me gusto haerlo sufrir.. pero así tenía que ser.. i x q Rose estará tan fría con em?? no lo sabrán.. pero pasara algo no mui bno el el capitulo q sigue q vendría siendo el 5 i como les dije el d nessie sera el 6.. y a lo mejor son mas.. no lo se.. todavia no empiezo a escribir.. solo tngo la idea en mi cabeza.. ajajajajaja lo haree... =D=D

GRACIASS!! =D dejen reviewws sii?? :)??? ^^


	5. Las Cosas Nunca Son Lo Que Parecen

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 5°: Las Cosas Nunca Son Lo Que Parecen

* * *

No me sentía bien, pero tenía que regresar a la casa, así que lo hice. Me había ido muy lejos en el bosque, así que cuando llegué a casa ya era de noche, o por lo menos ya había oscurecido. Entré a la casa, no se escuchaban muchos ruidos, solo susurros. Fui hacía la sala y ahí estaban todos, incluidos Esme y Carlisle. Todos tenían caras largas, pero no me había dado cuenta, faltaban dos personas: Nessie y Bella.

--¿Dónde están Nessie y Bella?-- pregunte al aire, esperando la respuesta de alguien, pero nadie contestó -- ¿Qué, nadie me hablará?-- todos negaron con su cabeza.

--Solo te diré dónde están, pero de ahí ya no te hablare. Nessie se puso muy triste por lo que pasó, le prometiste que nada malo pasaría y al final no fue así.-- me dijo Rose con tono muy enojado y seguía fría.

--Creé que ya no la quiero ¡y todo por tu culpa!-- me dijo Alice rápidamente y después me volteo la cara.

--Pero-- no tenía mucho que decir, en realidad si había sido mi culpa. Me sentía muy mal. Bajé la mirada y me fui... al final no supe donde andaban Nessie y Bella, pero escuche que alguien salía. Miré desde el ventanal de mi recamara, y vi como Rose se iba sola hacia el bosque, me sorprendí, ella siempre iba conmigo o acompañada de alguien más.

Bajé, se me hacía muy raro verla sola, trate de no pasar por donde estaba la familia, y salí hacia el bosque en busca de Rose. Cuando llegué cerca de ella, vi que estaba hablando por teléfono.

--No, ¿como crees?, no podría, mi familia me odiaría si lo hago, y que decir de Emmett, te iría a matar y yo no podría soportar eso, no podría vivir sin saber que tu existes-- ¿con quien diablos estaba hablando? ¿Cómo que no podría vivir sin esa persona? Yo ya no entendía, me acerque más a ella, pero en cuanto me sintió, cerró el teléfono en sus manos, exaltada. --¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?-- me dijo indignada

--Es que vi que venías sola, y como tu nuca vienes sola, pues quise ver que pasaba y ¿con quién hablabas tú?-- me la quiso voltear pero no pudo, soy mas inteligente …

--Con nadie que te importe Emmett, ahora, por favor vete, que si vine sin compañía es porque quiero estar sola. --ella seguí tan fría, como lo fue con Bella cuando todavía era una humana. Esto me estaba aterrorizando.

--Esta bien, se que fui un tonto, pero, por favor, no seas tan fría conmigo-- le dije casi en ruego, no podía soportar esta indiferencia que mostraba hacia mí.

--Emmett, lo siento, pero-- suspiro con desgana --Yo… ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Pensé que eso no era posible, pero ya no te amo como antes --sus palabras se entrecortaron. Yo solo sentía a mi ya muerto corazón, desgajarse-- Lo siento, Em, pero ya no quiero ser tu pareja, de hecho, ya encontré a alguien mas, y como es de otro clan, creo que me iré, ya que sería terrible de mi parte traerlo a esta familia.

No lo podía creer, me sentía tan triste. Infeliz, sentía como los sollozos rogaban por salir de mi cuerpo. Si tuviera lágrimas ya estaría un charco en el suelo donde estaba parado. Lo peor que me podrís haber pasado y estaba pasando. Rose ya no me quería.

--Si es tu decisión, que mas puedo hacer-- le planté un beso en la frente y empecé a caminar, pero me paré. Todavía tenía dudas. --Una cosa mas-- me voltee hacia Rose --¿Por qué me dejaste de querer? ¿Es por mi inmadurez?

--Yo no te deje de querer Emmett, fuiste algo muy importante para mi, solo que ahora ya no te… te amo-- otra vez sentí una presión en mi pecho-- y sí, tu inmadurez hizo que poco a poco me hartara de ti. Lo siento esto es mas difícil para mí que para ti. --Ahora fue ella quien se levanto de donde estaba y se fue corriendo.

Yo me quede ahí parado. Asimilando. Seguía sin creer esto que estaba pasando _"tu inmadurez hizo que poco a poco me hartara de ti" _solo eso se repetía en mi cabeza. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la casa, pero antes de llegar, decidí irme hacia Port Angeles. La verdad no supe a que, pero encontré una tienda de trajes y decidí entrar.

* * *

_La vampira egocéntrica llegó a su casa, después de haberle destrozado el inexistente corazón a su marido. En ella no había ningún sentimiento, o eso era lo que todos creían. Llegó a su cuarto y sus sollozos se convirtieron incontrolables._

­--_LO HICE NESSIE, AHORA EMMETT ME ODIARÁ POR LA ETERNIDAD-- le gritaba a su sobrina, la cual rápidamente subió al cuarto de su ex egocéntrica tía._

--_Tranquila tía, verás que todo estará bien, no te odiará, acuérdate que esto es solo para que vea que las bromas ese pueden regresar­_-- _la sobrina sonrió con una maliciosa cara_

_¿Las bromas se pueden regresar? Sí. Con que el vampiro con mentalidad de adolescente le enseñó a hacer bromas. Ajá._

_Al parecer la mitad vampiro, mitad humana, no era tan tonta e inocente como se pensaba la familia, había hecho lo que en mas de 90 años nadie se atrevió:_

_REGRESARLE UNA BROMA A EMMETT._

Hola a todoss!! aah..!! perdon por tardarme tantoo..!! pero estuve en examenes y proyectoss!!!!!!! ademas me costó mucho escribir este cap... mis ideas me revoloteaban pero no las podía escribir... no salian las palabras de mis manos! jajajajajajajajxD bno chics.. muchas gracias a los q siguen esta historiaa!!! q bno q les ha gustadooo!!!! i pss como vieron... nessie no es tan inocente como pensabaamos.. pero aqi no acabará.. bon i q va a hacer emmett en una tienda de trajes??? eso si me da risaa! jajajajajxD bnoo... pss espero q les haya gustado el cap.. i si si.. dejen un review.. i si no.. pss tmb!! se acepta todo tipo de críticas y/o comentarios.. (exepto los ofensivos, CLARO) =D

GRACIAS!! =D

* * *


	6. Karma

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capitulo 6°: Karma

* * *

Era ya muy tarde, había llegado hasta Port Angeles, esto era raro. En la tienda se me quedaron viendo todavía más raro, pero aún así entré. Me fui a los trajes mas caros y elegantes. Si Rose decía que era inmaduro, le demostraría que estaba equivocada.

--Disculpe le puedo ayudar-- me habló una joven muy pequeña, tanto como Alice.

--Si, quiero uno traje, que sea elegante, pero casual. Algo _maduro_-- la chica me miró extrañada, pero aun así se fue a buscar lo que le pedí, y regreso con un traje padrísimo, me dijo con una seña que la siguiera a los probadores. Entré y me lo probé. Cuando salí la chica se me quedó viendo como tonta.

--S-se ve muy guapo, señor -- tartamudeo sonrojada.

--Muchas gracias-- me metí de nuevo al probador y me cambié-- ¿Dónde pago?-- me señalo la caja, ya que seguía sonrojada y sin poder hablar. Pagué y salí de la tienda. Pero ahora no sabía donde cambiarme. Entonces me adentré en el bosque y me cambié ahí.

Me fui otra vez a donde vivíamos. Algo raro había en la casa, se escuchaban espasmódicos sollozos desde dentro, parecían de todos. Entre rápidamente a la casa. Todos estaban en el salón, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme. Alice estaba acunada con Jasper, y Bella abrazaba a Edward, todas lloraban, Jasper también.

--¡Lárgate Emmett, ya no eres bienvenido!-- me dijo Alice entre gemidos de dolor y enojo.

--Tranquila Alice, primero hay que explicarle-- Le dijo Carlisle a Alice, y después dirigió su mirada hacia mi-- Lo que pasa hijo, es que Rose se ha ido, y no piensa volver.

--Pero ¿A dónde se fue?, juro que no intentare nada, solo quiero saber

--Se fue con los estúpidos Volturi, más bien dicho, ¡CON FÉLIX!-- me dijo Bella con gritos desesperados, como si tuviera ganas de herirme.

--¿¡QUÉ!?-- casi no me salía el grito, rompí en sollozos, si hubiera tenido lágrimas me la habría acabado ya. No podría creer que me hubiera cambiado por un "chupa-humanos-Volturi" y menos por Félix, por favor ¿Quién en su sano juicio le gustaría Félix? Me subí a _mi_ recámara y me tiré a la cama.

--_Muy maduro Emmett_-- escuche que me decía la voz de Rose, pero ella ya no estaba aquí.

--¿¡Qué ahora también alucino!?-- me hundí en mis almohadas

--_Deja de ser un bebé y levántate, no me pierdas mas de lo que ya me perdiste-- _su voz se escuchaba tan real, y eso que ni siquiera estaba aquí. Ya no podía más, ¿Dónde estaba Rose? _MI_ Rose. Mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más incontrolables.

--¿Qué puedo hacer si ya te perdí? Nunca podré recuperar tu amor, Esto duele tanto-- seguía hundido en mis almohadas, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, sería lo más humillante.

--He aquí, el hombre más grande y fuerte de la casa llorando como una niñita pequeña, ¿no que muy macho, _mi amor_?-- Esa era realmente Rose, me había estado escuchando llorar todo este tiempo.

--¿Rose? ¿enserio eres tu? ¿no eres una alucinación?-- Me senté en la cama y la vi, saliendo del armario

--Claro que soy torpe-- me dio una sonrisa, una de esas que me daba cuando _me amaba_. --No digas nada y escucha: alguien te regreso las bromas.

¿¡QUE!?

* * *

LO SIENTO!!!!!! se que tardee demasiado en hace este capitulo, pero me fue muy dificil hacerlo y terminarlo, primero, LA ESCUELA!! esaa maldita escuelaa no me dejaa hacer mi hobbie, y segundaa la inspiración.. no llegaba del todo. Aun asii lo prometido es deudaa!! el capitulo 6 POR FIN! muchisimas gracias a los que siguen mi historiaa.. es muy lindoo estoo... juroo q ia los sig capituloss iaa seran mas prontoss ya ya... lo prometoo hare todo lo posible, todo lo que este en mis manos (i en mi cabeza claro) ii haber sii la escuelaa me dejaa!! q es una cosaaa dificil estaa! bno.. MUCHAS GRACIAS... esperoo no desepcionarloss!! GRACIASSS!!!!! ah!


	7. Soy Maduro ¿Y Qué?

********

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capítulo 7°: Soy Maduro ¿Y Qué?

* * *

--No ya no soy un niño Alice, te lo he dicho, he cambiado, _ya no soy el mismo_-- y no lo era, esto a pesar de ser una broma me había ayudado, empezaría a madurar, por fin, después de 100 años.

--Emmett, amor por favor no te enojes-- me decía Rosalie mientras estaba viendo history channel en la televisión.

--Querida, yo no estoy enojado, para nada cariño, lo que pasa es que simplemente ahora soy mas maduro… ¡Oh! ¿ya viste? En la antigüedad pensaban que la Tierra era plana-- le subí al volumen, realmente era _interesante. _Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

--Por favor Emmett, según tu, ya eres muy maduro ¿no?-- yo asentí con la cabeza -- Bueno… ¡¡Esto no es nada maduro!!-- me dijo Bella exaltada mientras salía del salón.

--Bella, enserio no me importa lo que pienses de mi, ahora ya cambie. Gracias a mi hermosa sobrina, o sea, la hija tuya y de Edward, ahora soy un hombre-vampiro maduro y responsable y si te callas podré ver este programa que esta mue interesante.

--Jazz ¿podrías hacer algo para que se calme?-- Jasper trató de manipular mis emociones, pero no pudo, ya que yo estaba calmado.--le dijo Alice a Jasper.

--Amor, Emmett está calmado, es enserio. Pensé que nunca diría esto, pero Emmett si cambió-- Todos hicieron su cara de sorprendidos, por qué no me creían que había cambiado.

--Bueno, haber si ahora si me creen. Dicho esto, me voy a cazar. Cariño, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-- le tendí la mano como todo un caballero, Alice y Bella pusieron los ojos en blanco, Edward me ignoraba, Jasper veía a Alice, Carlisle a Esme -mandilones- y Esme me veía ilusionada, parecía que ella era la única que me creía y que le gustaba mi cambio.

--Claro Emmett-- Rosalie agarró mi mano y salimos de la casa-- amor, ¿por qué no corremos?-- pobre e ingenua Rosalie.

--Rosalie, querida, no quiero arruinar mi traje, además, correr es de niños, iremos caminando, y solo vamos a lo que nos compete: alimentarnos. -- Unos 15 minutos mas encontramos unos venados, se nos habían pasado unos osos por delante, pero como había dicho antes, no quería arruinar mi ropa. Rosalie y yo nos encaminamos de nuevo a casa.

--Emmett, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no jugaste con aquellos osos?

--Mi ingenua y amada esposa-- pausé y suspiré --Como dije antes, jugar, correr, y arruinarse los trajes nuevos y de marca es cosa de niños, y como sabes yo he madurado, se que te encanta la forma en que visto y la manera en que pienso ahora-- Rosalie puso ojos de búho, y su boca se abrió mas de lo normal. Se echó a correr, imaginé que iba hacia la casa, pero cuando llegue no estaba.

--Emmett, enserio cambiaste tus pensamientos son, ¿Cómo decirlo? Superhipermega formales, ¿es que acaso ya dejaste de ver a tu esposa como tu objeto sexual?-- me dijo Edward mientras entraba al salón. ¿mi esposa un objeto sexual? ¿Eso era lo que pensaban que era ella? _Edward me arrepiento de haberte hecho pensar que Rosalie era mi objeto sexual, ella es mucho mas que eso, es mi amada esposa y una mujer de valor. Espero perdones mi pensamientos anteriores y puedas -algún día- olvidar y destraumarte de todo lo que Rosalie y yo solíamos hacer. De antemano te agradezco todo tu apoyo y tu atención. Emmett. _--¿Qué demonios Emmett?-- se me quedó viendo extrañado y se fue, no entendía su reacción, yo solo había sido atento. _Deberías madurar Edward._--¡Cállate Emmett! -- me gritó desde el salón del piano. No entendía a Edward así que decidí irme a mi habitación, tal vez Rosalie estuviera ahí.

Rosalie no estaba, tampoco escuchaba a Isabella o Reneesme, solo podía escuchar las melodías de Edward, La conversación de mis padres y los jadeos de Alice y Jasper.

--¡Oigan, eso es asqueroso, búsquense un hotel!-- les grite a Jasper y Alice, pero no respondieron. Seguían "en lo suyo"

Estaba aburrido, así que decidí ir al centro comercial, comprar algunos trajes y tal vez comprar algunos documentales de discovery channel, ya que quería nutrir mi mente y extender mi cultura.

Ahora, por fin, era _maduro._

_El tonto vampiro, ahora había cambiado, parecía que se le había pegado algo de la vampira egocéntrica, o sea, su esposa, quien ahora estaba con su cuñada, la pesimista, y su sobrina "la sorpresa"._

_--Bella, acepte esto, pero nunca pensé que pasaría algo así, tienen que hacer algo, Emmett es tan… ¡Edward!-- dijo la egocéntrica desesperada_

_--!Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi esposo y su padre-- dijo la pesimista señalando a la sorpresa._

_--Si mi padre-- dijo la semi-vampira sin mucha importancia _

_--Bueno no importa, tienen que hacer algo, si no quiere jugar con osos, ya no querrá jugar a la aventura entre Robin y la batichica._

_--¡Hey! hay una niña aquí, por favor guárdate tus fantasías para ti-- la aburrida se lo había imaginado y no fue grato para su mente_

_--no soy una niña, casi soy una adolescente-- dijo la niña-casi-adolescente a su madre, con un poco de rencor en la voz_

_--Si pero te recuerdo que solo pareces una casi-adolescente, por que apenas tienes 4 años._

_--Si, ¡pero física y mentalmente soy como de once años mamá!-- dijo la niña queriendo comenzar un berrinche_

_--¡Concéntrense las dos por favor!-- dijo la egocéntrica para evitar la discusión que se venía._

_--ok-- pensó la sorpresa, ideando en su mente el plan que vendría. No tardó mas de cinco minutos antes de que el plan se formara en su mente, como pan salidito del horno. --Mamá, tía Rose, tengo un plan para hacer que tío Emmett deje de ser tan "maduro". Pero tía Rose tendrás que hacer un sacrificio. ¡Controlar tus deseos sexuales!_

* * *

Wuauu!! casi no me tarde.. como la ves anterior.. peroo de todas formas perdon x tardarmee!!! aaah!!! bno.. es q me llego la inspiración!!!!!1 y pss me pusee a escribir.. i deboo decir que eel cap** ME ENCANTOO!!!** esperoo q a uds tmb!!!!! jajajajxD noo peroo como ven al superhipermega maduroo d Emmett!! fue superr dificil escribir un Emmett maduro.. me tuvee q inspirar en Edward!! ajajajajxD peroo pss ahoraa Edward parece inamdurroo al super maduroo y serioo d Emmett!! q ironiaa no?!! ajajajajajaa:P

bnooo ajajaja tmbb nessiee! oraless!! q locoo! jajaajajajajajaa.. qn lo diriaa d nstra peqña nessie con esa mente TAN macabraaa peroo asii la qeremoiss ii prontoo veran como es q piensaa estaa niña-adolescente jajajajaja bnoo..

yy lgoo.. pensee q serian super poqitos caps!! peroo aah! es qq a veces me vienes mis momentos de luzz.. ii se me vienen tantas ideas en la cabezaa para poner en el fic.. segun io iban a ser como 5 ii no.. va paraa largo.. peroo no muchoo! jjaajajajaxD

bnoo esperoo q dejen sus **reviews** sii les gustoo.. ii si no.. tmb!!!!! jajaja muchass graciass todos mis seguidoress!! sigannle leyendoo!! LOS qieroo!!!!=D


	8. ¿Es Esto Posible?

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8°: ¿Es Esto Posible?

* * *

Estaba viendo televisión en mi cuarto, y gracias a Dios tenía una propia por que tío Emmett no me dejaba ver los canales que a mi me gustaban. Era un día de lo mas aburrido, con mi mitad vampiro pude escuchar que no había casi nadie en casa, solo mi padre, y mis tíos, mis abuelos había salido a una "comida" romántica -realmente no me quería imaginar que era aquello- y mis tías estaban torturando a mi madre en el centro comercial.

Decidí bajar por algo al refrigerador, realmente nada se me antojaba, a veces la comida humana no me gustaba en lo absoluto y prefería cazar, pero si iba con mi padre sería la cosa mas aburrida del mundo, ya que intentaría enseñarme "como se caza sin ensuciarse". Con el tío Jasper sería una masacre total de animales, y tal vez terminaría traumada gracias al sureño. Tío Jasper había sido descartado.

Así que solo quedaba mi querido tío Emmett, el si que era divertido, pero con el no quería cazar, sino jugar; siempre veía que le hacía bromas a los integrantes de la familia, pero nunca supe como, sobre todo a la tía alice, la mitad de las veces lo sorprendía, pero la otra mitad la sorprendida era ella.

Llegué con el tío Emmett, el también parecía aburrido, le mostré que quería divertirme haciéndole una broma a alguien de la familia, entonces papá apareció y me advirtió que no le hiciera la broma a el o a mi madre.

--Lo siento hija, pero no quiero que te vuelvas como Emmett, ¿quieres terminar siendo un idiota a tus noventa años de vida y seguir así por la eternidad-- papá y yo empezamos a reír, después le mostré mi verdadero plan y empezamos a reír más; tío Emmett nos veía con incredulidad, si entender de que nos reíamos.

--Eres tú-- le contestó papá al tío Emmett con obvio doble sentido, bueno solo para papá y para mí, al tío Emmett no le causó nada de gracia. Entonces antes de que empezara una pelea papá se fue corriendo y mi tío se paro gritando como una viejita. Empecé a reír y mi tío también.

Me dijo que la broma se la haríamos a mi tía Alice, a la cual le puso las siglas de DUMCRE que significaban: 'DUende Malvado de las Compras Roba Esposas', y así me empezó a enseñar como se burlaba al "poder" de la tía Alice. Me enseñó como hacer bromas, aunque eso solo sirvió para agrandar ligeramente mi conocimiento.

Todo era muy divertido, ya que estaba como soldado y el como general, "transmitiéndome" sus conocimientos. También apareció el tío Jasper enojado de que le hiciéramos una broma a la tía Alice, y me contaron la historia de la vez que ella se enojó mas que nunca. Tío Emmett había sido muy imaginativo y malvado ¡se había metido con la ropa de la tía Alice!

Todo estaba siendo una confusión ya que le haríamos una broma a "Edward" que en realidad era DUMCRE, todo era un revoltijo de claves, la borde de que papá y tío Emmett empezaron a gritar. Yo los callé y logre que se aclarara el mal entendido.

Aclarado todo, y habido callado a papá, nos dispusimos a crear la broma, y había un punto a nuestro favor: ¡YO!. Sería una interferencia por lo cual mi tía no podría ver exactamente lo que pasaría. Se me ocurrió lo mejor, que algo asqueroso le cayera en la cabeza. Entonces mi tío Emmett me cargó en hombros, yo moría de diversión y de risa, todo era genial con el tío Emmett, aunque el pobre fuese tan incrédulo y no se diese cuenta de que yo ya me sabía varios trucos.

Apenas llegando al bosque un oso se nos atravesó y mi tío empezó a jugar con él, además de que me enseño como se jugaba, fue tan divertido, parecía que estaba en una plaza taurina así que empecé a grita "olé" cada vez que mi tío burlaba al oso, hasta que ya no se aguanto y lo mordió. Así que nos bebimos al oso entre los dos, claro el más que yo.

Regresamos a la casa con una cubeta llena de porquerías del bosque, ¡esto sería tan divertido! Cuando llegamos papá estaba hablando con Jasper, Mi tío y yo pasamos como si nada, pero mi padre nos paró antes de poder ir a preparar la broma. Nos dijo que nos ayudaría, a mi no me sorprendió por que yo se lo había dicho, pero a mi tío si ¡casi se le cae la cara! Le di las gracias y me eché a sus brazos a la vez que le mostraba que le llamara a mamá y le dijera que no entrara.

Entonces nos pusimos de acuerdo con unos walkie-talkie. En ese momento desee que mi padre fuera siempre así, pero y mi ti me dijo que antes tenía sus momentos en los que les ayudaba a el y al tío Jasper a hacer bromas, solo esperaba que ahora todo eso cambiara y me ayudara como hoy. Subí por una cámara de video, para grabar toda la broma, mi tío me subió los pulgares en respuesta y preparamos la broma, prendí la cámara y nos escondimos. Mi madre se quedó atrás como quedamos. Mi tío se enojo y le replicó mentalmente a mi padre.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido, solo escuchamos a mi tía Alice gritarle a mi tío enojada, cuando nos dirigimos a donde había pasado todo mi tío se burló de mi tía Alice, y mi tía Rose estaba también enojada por que se había arruinado todo lo que habíamos comprado y mi madre le gritó idiota a Emmett. No pensé que se enojaran tanto, pero no importaba, ahora le podría poner mas drama al plan que tenía en mente. Entonces empecé a llorar -solo era parte del plan- y cuando mi tío trato de abrazarme me quité, me fui, pero pude notar que mi tío se sentía muy mal. _lo siento tío es parte del plan._

Después de eso mi tío se fue lejos en el bosque, así que aproveche para poner a todo en forma con lo que íbamos a hacer: Regresarle todas las bromas a mi tío Emmett.

* * *

Holaa!! aah! yo se que les gustoo!! pff... esaa nessie si que es una sorpresa.. pss ya vieron q ella noo tnia presisamente la inteción de solo hacerle una broma a su tía alice, sino que también regresarselass a emmett!! pff.. bnoo.. estos tres capitulos que vienen, seran tmb del punto de vista de nessie!! ajjajaja esta genial noo? jaajaj veremos todo lo q estaa diablitaa tramó!!! i lo que haran para que estaa repentina Emmetrmadurez acabe.. peroo se podra eso? emmett cambiara? shiin.. esoo lo veremoss! jajajajajaaj gracias a todos lo q me siguen!! sientoo x las tardanzas peroo enserio trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.. jejejee bnooo gracias!!!!

* * *

Bellas seguidoras y bellos seguidores:

debido al exito obtenido con subir este capitulo... hare algo.. lo volvi a subir cmo se han dado cnta, pero entoncees vamos a hacer una apuesta... si despues de este capitulo llegamos a los 100 reviewss.. (pero sin trampas eeh) subo **2 CAPITULOS, **me pondré a hacerlos por que yo se que vamos a cumplir con esta meta.. peroo hay una conticion.. esto tiene como límite el martes, y así -si si ganan la apuesta- subo esos dos caps eh! Entonces espero su cooperación y sus _**reviews**_. GRACIAS!


	9. Engañando Al Tío Emmett

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capitulo 9°: Engañando Al Tío Emmett

* * *

Llamé a mi padre con la mente, y le dije que le avisara a todos que tenía que decirles bien el plan, que su venganza estaba en proceso. Todos llegaron rápidamente a al salón principal, mis tías aun parecían enojadas, pero eso sería de buena ayuda.

--Primero, gracias por estar aquí y les pido perdón a ustedes tías, Alice y Rose, no era mi intención que se enojaran tanto, pero con lo segundo verán que todo valdrá la pena-- ellas solo asintieron todavía un poco enfadadas; después mi tía Alice me dio una sonrisa.

--Con lo poco que veo, creo que será bueno, pero no te fíes, tienes que planearlo bien-- nadie entendió bien, creo que solo los que sabían, en este caso mi padre -mi mamá tal vez- y mi tía Alice, así que todos se me quedaron viendo dudosos.

--Bueno, ahora les explico, lo que pasa es que, hoy por fin nos vamos a atrever a devolverle todas la bromas que Emmett nos ha hecho, ya sean pequeñas o las más grandes como regalar tu guardarropa a la caridad-- creí haber escuchado salir un gruñido salir de la boca de mi tía Alice, ella sería la que mas me ayudaría en este plan.

--Yo no estoy de acuerdo, esta bien que Emmett siempre nos haga bromas, pero no quiero hacerle daño a mi marido

--Tía Rose, tu eres una parte sumamente importante, si no la más importante. No puedes imponer tus sentimientos ante la venganza. Mira yo se que de la forma que lo digo no es la mejor, pero verás que hasta pueda cambiar para bien. Por favor tía ¡ayúdanos!-- le puse los ojitos de cachorro al estilo Alice, y mi tía Alice también lo hizo.

--Está bien, les ayudaré, pero ¿Cuál es el plan?

--¡Muchas gracias tía!-- le dije emocionada desde donde estaba-- bueno el plan se lo diré hasta que todos nos digan que están de acuerdo-- dije mirando a mis abuelos, Carlisle y Esme.

Mi abue Esme me sonrió ampliamente y le dio un codazo a mi abue Carlisle --Claro que si pequeña-- dijo mi abue Carlisle.

--Emmett nos debe unas, pero por favor te pido que no seas muy dura con él-- le siguió mi abue Esme. Yo les sonreí en respuesta.

--Bueno primero, en cuanto regrese, ustedes deben estar tristes, pero a la vez enojados, como si algo malo hubiese pasado -que ahorita les digo que es eso tan malo-. Mi mamá y yo nos iremos, díganle que nos fuimos pero no a donde. Cuando mi tío se vaya, a algún lugar de la casa, mi tía Rose se debe ir al bosque, asegúrense que se de cuenta o díganle que Rose se fue y que desde hace rato la notan rara; lo que pase primero. De ahí, déjenlo en mis manos y en las de mi mamá. --Sonreí con ganas, todos también, no tenían que hacer mucho y al parecer eso les gustaba, además de que por fin se vengarían de mi juguetón tío.

--Hija, Emmett ya esta cerca; si quieres que esto funcione será mejor que tu madre y tu se vayan ya. -- Mi mamá se paró y me agarro.

Pero antes de irnos, le mostré a mi papá que me hablara, para escuchar lo que pasaba. También le mostré a mi tía que debía llamarme cuando estuviera en el bosque, para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Así nos fuimos mi madre y yo al pueblo me compro una nieve de chocolate -era de la poca comida humana que me gustaba- también escuchamos todo lo que pasaba en casa, tía Alice se lo tomó muy enserio al igual que tía Rose, su actuación había sido genial.

Unos minutos después nos habló la tía Rose. Sonaba nerviosa, no le gustaba tratar así a Emmett -claro solo cuando le decían que lo trataran así, pero si fuera por voluntad propia, hasta peor lo tratara- eso se lo mostré a mamá y reímos las dos juntas.

--_Hey, déjense de reír de cualquier cosa que se estén riendo, ahora dime nessie, ¿que debo hacer?_--dijo la tía Rose un poco desesperada

--Mira tía, debes hace como si estuvieras hablando con… otro hombre -lo hice con suspenso tipo película- mira debes de dejar el teléfono sin descolgar, siempre estará prendido para escuchar lo que pase y saber que viene en el plan.

--_Bueno, esta bien, pero apúrale que escucho que alguien se acerca, o sea Emmett._

--Ok, haz como si un hombre te pidiera que te mudes con el, pero di que no puedes por tu familia y por que mi tío iría a matarlo y que tu no podrías vivir sin él.

_--No, ¿como crees?, no podría, mi familia me odiaría si lo hago, y que decir de Emmett, te iría a matar y yo no podría soportar eso, no podría vivir sin saber que tu existes. _--perfecto. --_¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?_-- dijo mi tía con supuesta indignación. Podíamos escuchar todo casi a la perfección.

--_Es que vi que venías sola, y como tu nuca vienes sola, pues quise ver que pasaba y ¿con quién hablabas tú?_-- dijo mi tío de repente lo último, así como desesperado, queriéndole voltear el enojo.

--_Con nadie que te importe Emmett, ahora, por favor vete, que si vine sin compañía es porque quiero estar sola._-- dijo mi tía muy fría, se notaba que era muy buena actriz.

--_Esta bien, se que fui un tonto, pero, por favor, no seas tan fría conmigo_-- le dijo mi tío Emmett rogando.

--_Emmett, lo siento, pero_-- suspiro mi tía con desgana --_Yo… ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Pensé que eso no era posible, pero ya no te amo como antes. Lo siento, Em, pero ya no quiero ser tu pareja, de hecho, ya encontré a alguien mas, y como es de otro clan, creo que me iré, ya que sería terrible de mi parte traerlo a esta familia._-- ¡Guau! mi tía le había dado un giro impresionante a esta broma, me encantaba su improvisación.

--_Si es tu decisión, que mas puedo hacer_-- dijo mi tío sin "nada" mas que perder --_Una cosa mas ¿Por qué me dejaste de querer? ¿Es por mi inmadurez?_-- eso último sonó mas lejos, por lo que era obvio que ya no estaba tan cerca de mi tía como antes.

--_Yo no te deje de querer Emmett, fuiste algo muy importante para mi, solo que ahora ya no te… te amo. Y sí, tu inmadurez hizo que poco a poco me hartara de ti. Lo siento esto es mas difícil para mí que para ti _-- Mi madre y yo empezamos a aplaudirle a mi tía por la excelente actuación y la genialísima improvisación.

--_No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, se que lo herí, nunca me va a perdonar por esto cuando se entere. _--no dijo mi tía con sollozos

--Tu tranquila Rose-- le dijo mi madre --verás que Emmett aprenderá la lección y en cuanto se entere te perdonara sin decirte nada, el te ama demasiado, no puede vivir sin ti.

Mi tía colgó un poco molesta así que nos dirigimos a casa rápidamente, cuando llegamos subí al cuarto de mi tía Rose, lo más rápido que mi mitad vampira me permitía. Al entrar mi tía se me quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

--LO HICE NESSIE, AHORA EMMETT ME ODIARÁ POR LA ETERNIDAD-- me gritó, no enojada, si no con mucha tristeza y entre sollozos.

--Tranquila tía, verás que todo estará bien, no te odiará, acuérdate que esto es solo para que vea que las bromas ese pueden regresar-- le sonreí de una forma maliciosa, pero pícara a la vez.

Nuestro plan iba a la perfección, mi tío aun no había llegado a casa, así que teníamos más tiempo para seguir planeando lo que seguía de la broma.

* * *

Holaaa!! uuhh no se cumplio laa apuesta U_U peroo bnoo xx.. io se q les gustaa este ficc vD?? jajajaajjajajajaja bnoo.. ia se.. para el proximo cap.. tenemos hasta el siguiente miercoles para juntar de 80 a 100 reviewss vale?! andeleee!! no seaan! jajaja es una semana enteraa!! io se que podemoss! =D jajajajaja bnoo pss este capitulo me gustoo mucho.. espero q uds tmbb esta nessie siii q es una macabraaa! jajajajajaja me encanta este ladoo d reneesmee jajajajajajaja bnoo.. esperoo sus reviewss.. vaa?? x q casii nunca me dejan:( io se q a veces noo les doi rapidoo los capss peroo ahora ia voy a escribir mas seguidoo vaaa??? jaajjajaaj bnoo me voyy GRACIASS!


	10. ¡Uh! Te Devolvieron Las Bromas Emmett

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 10°:¡Uh! Te Devolvieron Las Bromas Emmett

* * *

Llamé a la familia nuevamente al salón, mi tía había logrado calmarse, entre mi mamá mi tía y yo les contamos lo que había pasado, entonces todos empezaron a reír, no sabía como Emmett había podido creer que mi tía Rose lo iba a dejar de amar algún día.

--Bueno, ahora el plan es este, cuando llegue mi tío, estarán todo muy tristes, por que supuestamente mi tía se ha ido de la casa con su amor secreto.

--¿Y quién es mi amor secreto?-- me dijo mi tía Rose incrédula, se le caería la cara cuando le dijera.

--Félix Volturi -- sentencié rápidamente, y le di una enorme sonrisa tipo Emmett. No solo a mi tía se le cayó la cara sino también a todos los integrantes de la familia.

--Estás loca nessie, eso es asqueroso, no podré decir que me "enamoré" --dijo mi tía Rose haciendo comillas en el aire-- de Félix, eso no es en absoluto normal. ¡Nunca lo creerá!

--Claro que lo hará-- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa-- lo medio veo --me voleo a ver un poco disgustada-- es solo que nuestra hermosa e inteligente interferencia no me deja saber con exactitud lo que pasará después-- Entonces todo estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea.

--Bueno, les explico lo que sigue. Primero Tía Rose, tendrás que esconderte en el closet de tu recámara, y tendrás que improvisar, sabes que eres buena; ahí le dirás a mi tío que todo fue una broma. Pero antes, todos tenemos que estar tristes aquí en la sala, alguien le debe de decir que no es bienvenido-- tía Alice levantó la mano dando saltitos en el sillón.

--Yo le diré que no es bienvenido-- dijo muy emocionada, como si eso fuera lo que mas deseara

--Esta bien tía tu díselo. Bueno después abue Carlisle, con la paciencia que te identifica, debes de decirle que se ha ido y no piensa volver. Y luego tu mamá, con tu inoportunidad-- mi madre y mi padre no me miraron de la mejor manera, al parecer no les gustó el adjetivo que le di a mi mamá, a lo cual yo les di una de mis sonrisas-- lo siento. Bueno tu le dirás que se fue con Félix, enojada, exaltada y desesperada, con ganas de hacerle sufrir al tío. Esta bien eso es todo, después pasara lo de la tía Rose y Todos debemos pedirle una disculpa de hacerle esta broma ¿vale?-- todos asintieron con entusiasmo, les gustaba todo lo que estaba planeando.

Después de un rato mi papá nos dijo que mi tío Emmett se acercaba, así que mi tía se fue a esconder como lo planeado y todos pusimos nuestras caras tristes y comencé a llorar.

--¡Lárgate Emmett, ya no eres bienvenido!-- le dijo mi tía Alice en cuanto entró, actuando perfectamente tu enojo y tristeza.

--Tranquila Alice, primero hay que explicarle-- le dijo mi abue Carlisle, haciendo muy bien su parte-- Lo que pasa hijo, es que Rose se ha ido, y no piensa volver.

--Pero ¿A dónde se fue?, juro que no intentare nada, solo quiero saber-- dijo mi tío Emmett desesperado por saber donde estaba mi tía, si supiera que solo estaba escondida en el closet.

--Se fue con los estúpidos Volturi, más bien dicho, ¡CON FÉLIX!-- dijo mi mamá, era la primera vez que le creía una mentira, por que por lo que me habían contado y lo que yo había visto en mis años de vida, nunca había sido buena para mentir

--¿¡QUÉ!?-- grito mi tío entre sollozos, y como lo pensé se dirigió hacia su cuarto corriendo.

Le _pedí_ a mi padre que nos dijera que era lo que estaba pensando mi tío Emmett, ya que no se iba a escuchar muy bien desde acá abajo todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

--Emmett piensa que está alucinando porque escucha la voz de Rosalie. Está tan sumido en su dolor, que no se da cuenta que Rosalie de verdad está ahí.-- dijo mi padre entre divertido y con pena por mi tío. Yo simplemente reí.

Después solamente pudimos lograr escuchar un grito de mi tío Emmett entre enojado y pillado. Bajó corriendo las escaleras con mi tía por detrás tratando de calmarlo pero el estaba calmado.

--¿Quién tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacerme esta broma?-- rápidamente 6 dedos apuntaban en mi dirección. _¡Traidores!_

--Fui yo tío, pero todo ellos me ayudaron, lo juro.-- el me sonrió abiertamente

--Veo que aprendiste bien querida sobrina-- ¿querida sobrina? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi tío? --Todos mi conocimientos te han sido transmitidos, y te doy las gracias por ello, ya que ahora podré dejar de ser tan inmaduro, de hecho, ya no lo soy.

Todos le miramos incrédulo, la cara de mi tía era la más graciosa, realmente nadie entendíamos nada de lo que mi tío había querido decir.

--¿De que esta hablando Emmett?-- mi tía no se aguanto las dudas que la reacción de mi tío nos habían causado a todos.

--Cariño, solo digo que gracias a lo que Reneesme a hecho me ha abierto los ojos, y que ahora, por fin _soy maduro._

Se abrió paso entre todos nosotros y se dirigió al cuarto de televisión. Todos lo seguimos aun impactados con su cambia tan repentino y tan anti-Emmett. Esto si que era rarísimo: ¡se había puesto a ver History Channel!

Entre todos intentábamos hacerlo entrar en razón, no nos hacía caso a nadie, solo decía que su programa era muy interesante y que nos calláramos por que no lo dejábamos escuchar.

Mi tía Alice le pidió a mi tío Jasper que lo calmara, pero no dijo que no podía ya que el ya estaba calmado y nos dijo algo que el nunca creyó decirlo algún día y que nosotros nunca pensábamos escucharlo: mi tío Emmett había cambiado ¡DE VERDAD!

Se llevó a mi tía Rose a cazar, con una extraña forma de hablar, hasta mas madura que mi papá, o peor aún, ¡que mi abue Carlisle! Yo estaba asustada, le había quitado toda su personalidad a mi tío Emmett, lo único que lo caracterizaba en esta familia.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala cada quien es su actividad, sobre todo mi tío Jasper y mi tía Alice. Yo ya no podía estar en la casa, estaba echa un manojo de nervios, en eso me habló mi tía Rose, diciéndome desesperadamente que me metiera al BMW, junto con mi madre, que debíamos hablar ya, y encontrarle una solución a todo esto. Llamé a mi mama y le dije lo que me dijo mi tía, agarró el volvo de papá, ya que no le gustaba manejar el BMW y en cuanto lo saco del garage, mi tía Rose se metió. No dijimos hacia el pueblo, al mismo lugar donde habíamos ido, solo que ya estaba cerrado por que eran las doce. Yo no tenía sueño ya que los nervios y el susto me tenían con insomnio.

--¡Nessie! ¡tienes que planear algo ya! ¡No soporto al nuevo Emmett!, juro que si sigue así, ¡lo dejare de verdad!-- dijo mi tía desesperada cuando hubimos llegado.

En mi mente se empezaba a maquilar un plan, a pesar de los nervios, podría planear cualquier cosa, y esto haría que mi tío volviera a ser el de antes, sería algo grande, algo con lo que el no puede vivir, algo de él. El _sexo._

* * *

holaa! bno.. nessie es una malvada lo se.. aa pero me encanta esta faceta d nessie =D bno.. la vdd debo decirles q estoy un poco decepcionada, por que veo q entran y entran, pero niun review.. :( y pues... yaa no piensoo hacerles apuestas.. peroo esperoo q vean q nuestra unica paga son sus reviews.. sus consejos.. sus animos :)... peroo bueno.. esperoo q quieran dejar reviews esta vez.. ya tngoo escritoo algunos capitulos.. por lo q tratare d subirlos lo mas pronto posible.. si me deja la pagina.. por e estuve intentando durante la semana y no me dejo :( bnooo muchas gracias.. y pleasee!

dejen reviews! :)


	11. Una Vida En Peligro

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 11°: Una Vida En Peligro

* * *

Las cosas no había salido exactamente como había pensado, todo se había volteado, pero tenía un plan que sabía que lo arreglaría todo en un dos por tres. Estaba con mi madre y mi tía Rose. Esta última, estaba realmente frustrada por el cambio que había causado en mi tío Emmett, es decir, su esposo.

--ok-- ideé bien el plan que minutos antes había venido a mi mente con la discusión entre mamá y la tía Rose de que si yo era una niña o no --Mamá, tía Rose, tengo un plan para hacer que tío Emmett deje de ser tan "maduro". Pero tía Rose tendrás que hacer un sacrificio. ¡Controlar tus deseos sexuales!

Las dos se me quedaron viendo impactadas, como si yo no debería saber que era el sexo. ¡¿Cómo rayos quería que no supiera, si mi tía Rose y mi tío Emmett no lo ocultaban en absoluto?!

--Perdón nessie, pero tu no deberías hablar de esa forma, ¡eres una niña!-- me miró mi madre con unos ojos preocupados y a la vez enojados.

--Mamá, ya habíamos acabado ese tema, no soy una niña y lo sabes bien. Además ese no es el punto ahora del único niño que estamos hablando es del tío Emmett quien ahora resulta ser más maduro que mi abue Carlisle.

--Correcto, entonces ¿cual es el plan nessie?-- dijo mi tía desesperada, inquieta. Pegaba con su fino tacón el suelo, impaciente.

--Ok, primero, controlar tus deseos sexuales, como antes dije; también tendrás que ser menos… ansiosa-- dije mirando hacia su tacón, acto seguido, el tacón de calmó --El plan cosiste en que dejaras a mi tío Emmett sin sexo por bastante tiempo, o bueno, hasta que decida dejar de ser _"maduro"_-- dije con disgusto la ultima palabra, ese no se parecía a mi tío favorito, al que jugaba a ser niño conmigo, con mi ya pasada y corta niñez.

--Nessie, ¿no crees que esto de no tener sexo se vaya en nuestra contra como todo lo demás?-- me puse a pensar, pero este plan era mejor que el otro.

--No, además tu te encargaras que mi tío te desee mas de lo normal. Lo deberás _tentar_ cada que tengas las oportunidad-- la mire con malicia y picardía. Mi tía me miro de igual forma y después miró a mamá que parecía perdida en el espacio

Mi tía carraspeo --Bella-- dijo en una nota musical tratando de imitar a mi tía Alice, mi madre no hacía caso así que me dio una mirada y yo entendí al momento.

--¡BELLA!-- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo hacia mi madre, ella se sobresaltó y termino en el piso -y hasta eso tuvo gracia- nos miro de una forma no-muy-amorosa y mi tía y yo solo le dimos una sonrisa.

--No era necesario que me asustaran de esa forma-- dijo sacudiéndose un inexistente polvo y su mirada seguía fijamente enojada en nosotras --¿Para que me querían?

--Hoy tendremos que ir de compras-- dijo mi tía Rose, otra vez con su sonrisa maliciosa y pícara.

--¡Oh! No, no, no, no pienso ir de compras contigo Rose, te olvidas de lo que pasó la última vez, me prometí a mi misma que solo iría de nuevo a _un lugar de esos _solo si dependiera de la vida de alguien-- mi tía Rose estaba en carcajadas, mientras mi madre la miraba irónica y enojada.

--Bella, enserio depende de la vida de alguien-- dijo mi tía cuando paró de reír.

--¿De la vida de quien, Rose?-- dijo mi madre retándola e incrédula.

--¡DE MI VIDA SEXUAL BELLA!-- mi tía entró en un histeria total, empezó a reír como loca, con una cara torturada. Realmente me dio miedo, por lo que hundí mi cabeza en el hombro de mi madre, la cual me abrazó. Saqué la cabeza bajo su brazo.

--¿Vez Rose? Ya asustaste a nessie y no te voy a acompañar de acuerdo-- mi mamá le envió una seria mirada a mi tía, la cual trató de imitar la inigualable sonrisa del tío Emmett.

--Mamá, tienes que hacerlo, ni modo que la acompañe yo, pues eso no va, y mi tía Alice no es lo bastante tranquila como para ir ahí.

--Si, recuerda la vez que compró algo para cada quien, cuando todavía eras humana. Edward casi le arranca la cabeza, lo bueno es que estaban Carlisle, Jasper y el viejo Emmett-- al decir lo último mi tía me mandó una mirada envenenada.

--Es que no lo sé, ¿me prometes que no pasará nada parecido o igual a lo que pasó aquella vez?-- mi madre parecía frustrada, no sabía que había pasado, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de enterarme.

--Te lo juro, por favor Bella, enserio, cuando te pase algo parecido, yo te ayudaría sin dudarlo _pinky promess_-- Mi tía extendió su dedo meñique hacía mi mamá, estrecharon sus meñiques y las tres nos vimos una a la otra con malicia.

* * *

_La egocéntrica y la pesimista dejaron a la sorpresa con la duende y el larguirucho. Fueron hacia una peculiar tienda a la que Bella le tenía terror gracias a experiencias anteriores. La linda y peculiar tienda era la favorita de Rose y de Emmett, siempre les gustaba ir ahí para probar cosas "diferentes". Era rosa, MUY rosa, tanto que los ojos de las esbeltas vampiras se empalagaban con tanto rosa._

_Entraron por fin a la tienda cuando la pesimista respiro profundo, no era que necesitara el aire, lo que necesitaba era el valor. Bella podría ser muy valiente para tener un embarazo que por poco le quita la vida, pero era muy cobarde cómo para entrar una simple __**sex shop**__. _

_Las paredes se dividían en juegos, vibradores, ropa interior, condones de dulces y sabores diferentes, bromas sexuales y disfraces. Hacia esa última pared se dirigieron las vampiras, todas las personas no pudieron evitar poner sus miradas en estas hermosas figuras, un hombre que veía condones de sabores las miró decepcionado. Después llegó una mujer extraña, tenía un corsé negro de cuero y unos pantalones pegados también de cuero, mechones azules y rojos en el cabello, además de un maquillaje exagerado, sombras muy negras y boca excesivamente roja. _

_--¡Hey Rose!-- les saludo la sadomasoquista-dueña-de-la-tienda --¿que?, ¿ya cambiaste a Emmett por una mujer?-- Rió exageradamente, tanto como su atuendo, casi se le caía el chicle de la boca, que cabe decir que masticaba pésimamente._

_--No Roxanne, es mi hermana Bella, una vez vino aquí, tal vez y la recuerdes-- La egocéntrica reprimió una risita que rogaba por salir de su boca, a lo cual la cobarde le envió una mirada envenenada._

_--¡Ah, Si! Ya la recuerdo-- dijo la sadomasoquista riendo, esta vez se le cayó el chicle en medio de sus ya salidos pechos. Se lo sacó y se lo volvió a meter a la boca --Es la chica que--_

_--!Si!-- dijo la cobarde interrumpiendo y gritando --no me lo recuerdes por favor, prometí que no vendría, pero esto es de vida o muerte-- la cobarde-pesimista rió nerviosa. La sado la siguió mas exagerada que antes, esta vez el chicle cayó al piso y de entre sus pechos saco un paquete con chicles, sacó uno nuevo. Le quitó el papel y se lo metió a la boca, el otro lo guardo en el papel i lo tiro._

_--¿Quieren uno?-- les dijo a las esbeltas, extendiéndoles el paquetito de chicles --son en forma de pene, y si tienes buen gusto, te saben a eso-- las esbeltas lo rechazaron amablemente, era obvio, las vampiras no comen chicles, pero cabe decir que la egocéntrica se moría por probarlo. --Entonces en que les voy a ayudar Rose y Lela._

_--Bella-- corrigió la deseosa rápidamente. --Bueno estaba buscando unos disfraces nuevos, unos que no haya visto Emmett y que además no se pueda resistir a ello-- la deseosa ya se imaginaba al idiota y no al maduro. Una sonrisa sensual se posó en sus labios._

_--Tengo justo lo que buscas Rose, pero adviértele a tu hermana que si va a pasar lo de la vez pasada que mejor no entre.-- Esta vez la egocéntrica ya no pudo reprimir las carcajadas que salieron armoniosa y desesperadamente de su boca. La pesimista no la vio con buenos ojos._

_Se encaminaron hacia atrás, donde tenían todos los productos aún en cajas. La sado abrió una donde había lo que la deseosa buscaba y ahora si que estaba deseosa._

HOLA!! muchas gracias por los reviews!! enserio me hicieron muy feliz, o se que no fueron muchos jajaja peroo enserio esa es mi paga... saber que esta historia les gusta y me da la pauta para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, aclarar: para las que no saben que es una pinky promess, no se.. esa nunca se rompe es algo de las mujeres o no? jajajaja bno es entrelazar los meñiques jajajaja

Segundo: NUNCA, pero NUNCA he ido una sex shop, pero no se... así me las imagino... además nunca he ido por que soy menor :( pero debe ser divertido no se..! jajajaja y pobre de Bella.. ¿que fue lo que le habrá pasado para que solo fuera si dependiera de una vida? jajajaja ni yo se! lo siento.. pero algo se me ocurrira, y ya lo pondre al final... buahahaha

Es el capitulo mas sexosos que he escrito, pero bueno así es Rose ¿que podemos hacer? además me dio mucha risa la sado, no se como la imagino toda corriente con el chiclote de fuera, no se... me da mucha risa y luego duela de una sex shop jajaja no se me da mucha risa, espero que ustedes también.

Y lo ultimo... Dejen sus reviews por favor, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver el correo del review... y sigan leyendo ya no falta mucho para que se acabe... ya tengo unos proyectos en mente, así que cuando tenga las ideas claras las pondre y ya me dan su opinion ¿va?

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!


	12. Ser O No Ser ¿Idiota?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 12°: Ser O No Ser... ¿Idiota?

* * *

Adoraba a toda esta linda familia de vampiros, adoraba a mi esposa más que a nada, ella era íntegra, alegre, a veces un poco ruda, pero siempre me mostraba su amor de maneras indescriptibles, y digo indescriptibles por que eso no se puede decir, eran algo… inapropiadas. Esperaba que con mi madurez, ella lograra madurar también y dejara de hacer todo eso que hacía.

Me entraron unas ganas de leer un libro, no encontraba uno en Internet así que decidí pedirle uno a Bella, alguno de sus clásicos, esos que siempre leía cuando era humana y cuando Edward no le corresponde como hombre. Pobre de mi linda hermana.

-Bella, quería pedirte uno de tus libros, tal vez "Orgullo y Prejuicio" o "Cumbres Borrascosas"—le dije a mi insatisfecha hermana cuando entró a la sala, seguida de Rosalie y Reneesme.

-No le voy a prestar nada _"mister maduro". _¡Piérdete!- Me dijo con desprecio y enojo mientras se iba hacia su cabaña con Reneesme. Eso estaba bien, era ya muy tarde y mi sobrina debía dormir, ella seguía siendo mitad humana. Que hermana tan irresponsable me había tocado.

Cuando dejé de pensar profundamente, Rosalie me veía desde lejos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, no entendía muy bien esa sonrisa, era pícara, pero a la vez suplicante. Me agarró de la muñeca en un segundo y me llevó rápidamente a nuestro cuarto.

-Emmett, compré unas cosas, ponte cómodo, o sea, quítate ese traje—me ordenó mientras se metía al baño, con una bolsa de papel rosa que no había logrado ver antes. Hice lo que me dijo, pero me puse un pijama aunque no la necesitara ya que era vampiro. Mientras me abrochaba los botones de la camisa del pijama, oí como se habría la puerta del baño, ya que yo estaba de espaldas hacia esta. Cuando voltee vi el más grande… de los importunios. Era Rosalie, mi amada esposa, vestida como una sadomasoquista, con un látigo en la mano derecha y un corsé de cuero. Me sentí horrorizado al ver a la bella dama que se suponía mi esposa vestida de esa forma.

-Has sido un niño muy malo Emmett, ahora tendrás que pagar tu castigo—me dijo en un tono ¿seductor?

-Rosalie Hale, por favor, deja de actuar como una… —le dije en un tono de desprecio por que no soportaba ver a mi esposa vestida de aquella forma, de verdad no podía soportar ver a Rosalie luciendo tan… sexy. Dios se veía endemoniadamente sexy, no lo podía evitar, por mas que hubiera madurado, en este momento de mi vida lo único que quería era tomar a _Rose _en mis brazos y hacerle el amor donde fuera.

Me aventé sobre ella, para encontrarme contra el piso de la habitación. Cuando me levanté, ella estaba en la cama acostada, con las piernas abiertas, invitándome a hacerla mía.

-Anda osito, sabes que lo quieres. Lucha por ello- me habló en un susurro tan sexy, tan malditamente sexy. Fui hacia la cama y otra vez ella se cambió de lugar. Me estaba _volviendo _torpe y lento.

-_Rose_, deja de jugar conmigo _bebé, _por favor ponte quieta- le dije en un ronroneo suplicante. Ella solo me miraba divertida, con una sonrisa maliciosa y ¡sexy!

-No Emmett, no te lo has ganado. Se suponía que eras muy maduro ¿no? Ahora te aguantas _osito. _Así que permíteme entrar al baño a cambiarme

y así como terminó su frase se metió al baño y salió lo mas tapada posible, me envió una mirada de triunfo y salió del cuarto. Yo me quedé como el idiota que soy. Estático y pensando. ¿Valía la pena ser maduro si no podía tener sexo con mi esposa y además que todos me odian?

_La vampira deseosa salió de la habitación, dejando al maduro en su habitación en su -antes normal- estado de idiotez._

_Llamó rápidamente a Bella para verla en la cabaña y contarle lo que había pasado. Unos minutos después ya estaban hablando de lo sucedido, incluida la dumcre._

_-Entonces ¿Qué hizo cuando lo dejaste?- preguntó dumcre, dando brinquitos en el sillón de la pequeña sala de la cabaña de la insatisfecha y su marido._

_-Pues, se quedó estático. De verdad espero tener a mi Emmett de vuelta, extraño TODO de él- dijo la ególatra imaginando lo que hubiera sucedido si ella perdía el control en su plan._

_-Yo también lo extraño- dijo la insatisfecha, dumcre y la ególatra la vieron extrañadas y cuando la insatisfecha se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras corrigió:-Digo, extraño que sea el Emmett que te hacía reír a pesar de que sus bromas son idiotas, no de la forma que tu lo haces Rose, nunca podría verlo de esa manera- dijo nerviosa y las hermanas estallaron en risas._

_Podría jurar Bella en su interior que si fuera humana, estaría mas roja que un tomate y su corazón estaría al borde del ataque cardiaco de tan rápido que estaría bombeando._

_A pesar del desliz de la insatisfecha las hermosas vampiras siguieron conversando animadamente, mientras planeaban que seguía para hacer que Emmett dejara de ser "maduro"._

* * *

Se que no tengo perdón de Dios y menos de uds mis lectoras (es) pero hubo muchos problemas para terminar este capítulo...

***Primera**: mi compu estuvo mucho tiempo con el técnico y no me podía escribir.  
***Segunda**: la inspiración no llegaba, de verdad y aun así no estoy totalmente conforme con el resultado. Además la última vez que subí, obtuve pocos resultados y eso también me apachurró. Espero obtener mínimo un review por este cap.  
***Tercera**: La MALDITA e IDIOTA escuela, como la odio de verdad, no me daba tiempo para nada, mi tardes reducidas por la inservible tarea. de verdad odio la escuela y espero que la tarea se muera.. jajajaja

Pero buenas noticias, si mis cuentas no fallan y mi imaginación tampoco, faltan dos caps, osea: el final y un epílogo. ya esta llegando a su fin.

Por favor un review para esta autora triste y por favor pasen a ver mi one-shot, se llama mi princesa, en mi perfil lo pueden encontrar, se que les encantará y please dejen tmb ahi sus reviews!

MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	13. Nuestro Único E Incomparable Idiota

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Capítulo 13°: Nuestro Único E Incomparable Idiota

* * *

Y ahora era el hombre-vampiro mas desdichado y sexy del mundo. Por favor, en estos momentos me sentía como mi hermanita Bella, igual de insatisfecho. Tenia a la vampireza más sexy solo para mí, y la había perdido por mi estupidez de ser "maduro" cual maduro, por más que quisiera yo no podía ser maduro, lo estúpido lo traía desde humano, si no como se me había ocurrido pelear con un oso. Si solo a mí, Emmett Cullen.

Ya era medio día, habían llegado Bella y Edward, este aun con Nessie en brazos, aun adormilada. Alice y Jasper hacían algo que yo deseaba hacer como mi sexy esposa que ahora se vestía como una monja, la monja mas sexy. ¡Demonios!

-Emmett, cariño ¿y tu traje?- me pregunto mi madre mientras entraba al salón y me miraba con una cálida sonrisa. Se sentó junto a mi y me empezó a hacer círculos en la espalda. Agarre mi cabeza entre mis manos

-Mami, ya no se que debo hacer, pero si soy un diota no puedo hacer mas que seguir siendo un idiota- la miré con mis ojitos que si no fuera vampiro, estarían llenos de lagrimas. Esme me miró con esos lindos ojos, y me besó la coronilla.

-Hijo, tu no eres un idiota si serás un poco inmaduro, pero eso es parte de tu esencia, sino, no serías Emmett y serías como cualquier otro miembro de la familia, yo extraño tanto a ese Emmett que todos conocemos, el que me hacía reír con solo darme esas enormes sonrisas. Te extraño Emmett, deja de pensar que eres un idiota que no lo eres.

Me besó la frente y me dio un sonrisa, trate de contestarla, pero a mi ojos no llegó la alegría. Entonces mi madre hizo una mueca tonta, y yo no pude mas que echarme a reír

-Ese es el Emmett que amo, el que todos amamos. Al Emmett que conocemos desde que se convirtió en vampiro el que juega con osos antes de cazarlos, nuestro Emmett.- me dijo mi madre con esos ojos de amor incondicional que nos tenía a todos.

La abracé tan fuerte, mis abrazos de oso, esos que le gustaba a cualquiera, y antes de salir del salón le di una de MIS sonrisas. Yo no cambiaría ni por nada ni por nadie, como había dicho Esme, ser idiota era mi esencia, y vivir sin esencia no es vivir.

-Emmett, te traje los libros que querías, pero les pasa algo y juro que te quemo- me dijo Bella cuando entre al salón donde ellos estaban, tendiéndome una bolsa de papel

-Hermanita, muchas gracias, pero ya no quiero leer- Ella me miró con su típica cara de 'eres un idiota', pero no me importó y le di una sonrisa al 'Emmett style' mi sobrina me mando una mirada esperanzada y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad

-¿Eso quiere decir que vuelves a ser Emmett normal y ya no me odias?- antes de decirle algo, la cargue en mis brazos sonriéndole, ella lo hacia de vuelta y me abrazó muy fuerte

-Si, Emmett volvió, y además nunca te odie. Gracias por todo sobrinita favorita, ahora te quiero más, eres mi sobrina favorita- nessie se separó de mi viéndome con su cara de incredulidad, después se echó a reír y yo junto con ella.

-Soy tu única sobrina, tío- me dijo la pequeña entre risas y yo le planteé un beso en la frente mientras seguíamos riendo

-Dejen a esta niña hermosa conmigo y ustedes queridos hermanitos, vayan a hacer lo que los esposos deben de hacer, por que traen una cara, que se les nota lo insatisfechos en todo su ser- les dije a Edward y a Bella, mientras les guiñaba el ojo y me enviaban una mirada asesina, pero a la vez veía una chispa de agradecimiento en sus amarillos ojos.

-Eres un idiota Emmett- me dijeron a unísono Eddie y Belly, pero tan rápido como me dijeron, se largaron a su cabaña. ¡Bingo!

-Soy EL idiota, que no se les olvide.- Les grite, cuando todavía se veían, sabía que me escucharían.

-¿Y ahora que haremos tío Emmett?- me dio una mirada traviesa, la puse sobre mis hombros y me la lleve hacia el bosque. Ella empezó a aplaudir. Nota mental: alejarla de Alice, peligro de que le pegue la hiperactividad.

-¿Te parece si buscamos un osos y jugamos con él?- ella asintió con una sonrisa marca Emmett y yo la subí al árbol mas cercano del pequeñísimo claro que nos encontrábamos.

Me fui a buscar a un oso no muy lejos, hasta que empecé a escuchar algunos gemidos. Mi curiosidad fue tan grande que me acerque hacía los asquerosos ruidos y lo que me encontré no tenía precio, ya la vez fue asqueroso. ¡Mis hermanitos tenía sexo al aire libre! No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia hasta que carraspee y ellos me miraron con sus ojos casi saliéndoseles de las órbitas.

-Ya veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo, será que me lleve a Nessie, sería un trauma tan grande cómo él mío si los ve así.

Salí corriendo y ellos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar aún a mi interrupción. Y antes de llegar a donde dejé a nessie los gemidos continuaron. De verdad que no pierden el tiempo.

Llegué a donde estaba nessie la subí rápidamente a mis hombros mientras me dirigía de nuevo a casa. En mi mente quería sacar la asquerosa imagen que tenía de mis hermanitos sin vergüenzas, pero eso si, estaba feliz por ellos por que ya no era insatisfechos.

Desgraciadamente ahora el insatisfecho era yo. Si por que claro Alice tiene a Jasper cuando ella quiere, y al revés. En cambio yo, había perdido a mi Rosie.

¿Rose? Demonios, no me había dado cuenta que Rose no estaba, tenía que ir a buscarla, desde que anoche se fue a la cabaña de los enfermos sexuales no la había visto.

-Emmett, deja a Nessie conmigo, alguien dejó una carta en tu cama, te conviene verla- me dijo la duende bajando las escaleras. Baje a nessie de mis hombros y se la di a Alice, subí corriendo como loco y vi la nota:

_Bebé, me llegaron las buenas noticias. Te espero en nuestro apartamento de Port Angeles. Te ama: _

_Rose_

Grité de alegría, por fin Rose me había perdonado y ahora me tenía una sorpresa. Amaba a esta sexy vampireza. Baje corriendo hacia el garage, no sin antes depositar un beso en la coronilla de nessie y Alice las cuales me desearon suerte a unísono. Me subí a mi Jeep y me dirigí hacia Port Angeles. Que buen destino me esperaba.

* * *

_El idiota llegó en menos tiempo de lo que la ególatra pensaba. Abrió la puerta y los ojos del idiota se salieron de sus órbitas. La deseosa estaba en un atuendo de malla, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El ex-maduro se abalanzó sobre la deseosa, pero antes de empezar a hacer lo que los dos tanto deseaban Emmett decidió hablar._

_-Rosie bebé, perdóname por todo, por ser tan idiota y no creer en lo mucho que me amas, de ser tan idiota y no poder aceptar que me regresaron una broma, de ser tan idiota y creérmela, de ser tan idiota y- Rosalie cortó a Emmett, no necesitaba seguir escuchando sus idiotas disculpas._

_-Te perdono, así como espero que me perdones tu a mi. Y si, eres idiota, pero eres MI único e incomparable idiota_

_Y así como termino la deseosa lo besó otra vez y toda la decoración que la Alice -alias dumcre- y Rosalie -alias deseosa- habían hecho no sirvió de nada, las rosas rojas terminaron destrozadas y las velas que daban luz al ambiente se apagaron, pero eso no importaba, por que el fuego del amor de Emmett y Rosalie lo sustituía._

_Después de todo, el idiota siguió siendo idiota, la deseosa siguió siendo deseosa, la sorpresa fue abierta y los insatisfechos ahora eran los enfermos sexuales, claro, solo en la mente de **nuestro único e incomparable idiota****.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

HOLA! si si si, ahora actualicé mucho mas rápido, denle gracias a que por fin me encuentro de vacaciones.. y como se dieron cuenta este ya es el fin, y de verdad gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic.. d verdad me da mucha alegria la respuesta q tuvo la pasada actualizacion mychisimas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras el apoyo y la paciencia que tuvieron esperaron a que actualizara y a lo bonitos reviews! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS... nos leemos en el epílogooo! LOS QIERO


	14. Epílogo: Bella's Story

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE, ESPERO, LES GUSTE.**_

* * *

_

Epílogo: Bella's Story

____

* * *

Tres hermosas y perfectas vampirezas estaban en un centro comercial. Había una que era demasiado hiperactiva, otra que se creía una diosa -y si lo parecía- y otra que no se creía lo hermosa que era.

_-Chicas tengo una idea- dijo la casi-diosa con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia sus hermanas._

_-¿Ahora que estas tramando Rose?- dijo la hiperactiva contagiándose de la sonrisa de la casi-diosa y empezando a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar._

_-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí en el centro comercial, pues podríamos darnos una escapada a la sex shop que nos gusta a Emmett y a mi. Tengo ganas de comprarle una sorpresita y a lo mejor le pueden encontrar algo a Edward y a Jasper.- dijo la egocéntrica mientras se encaminaba ya hacia el auto e ir a la sex shop._

_-Me encanta la idea ¿a ti no Bella?- le dijo la hiperactiva a la insegura mientras la cogía del brazo y la llevaba fuera de la tienda siguiendo a la egocéntrica._

_-Si padrísima- dijo la insegura con todo el sarcasmo que tenía en su ser. Ya que se acordaba de que cuando era humana, Alice le compro ciertos juguetes y prendas no aptas para menores._

_Se metieron al auto, la casi-diosa ya tenía tiempo esperándolas así que puso el auto en marcha y salió rápidamente del estacionamiento. En menos de cinco minutos estuvieron ya en la sex shop. El lugar mas rosa del mundo, fue lo que pensó Bella cuando entró por primera vez._

_-Roxanne, ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo Rosalie a la chica que se encontraba en la caja registradora. Una tipa con fachada de sadomasoquista. Siempre vestía así: un corsé de cuero que le subía sus pechos casi asfixiándola. Ahora traía una coleta en un rubio oxigenado, tanto como las conejitas de PlayBoy y sus puntas estaban pintadas de un intenso azul turquesa._

_-Hey Rose- Saludo la sado mientras salía del lugar donde se encontraba y besaba con su boca roja la mejilla de las hermanas-vampirezas perfectas._

_-Roxanne, mis hermanas y yo queremos que nos expliques un poco, bueno que les expliques un poco, bueno mas bien que le expliques a Bella un poco de los juguetes que tienes aquí. Le hace falta aprender._

_-Oh, eso no es problema Rose. Siéntense en aquella mesa de alla, y en unos minutos voy con algunos objetos que se que les gustaran.- Las hermanas hicieron lo que Roxanne les dijo._

_Bella se moría de nervios y vergüenza. Si aun fuera humana estaría mas roja que un tomate. Unos minutos después llegó la sado con muchas cosas en sus manos, las cuales depositó en toda la superficie de la mesa de vidrio. Y se sentó en la silla que quedaba, las cuales eran rosas y con peluche en las orillas._

_-Miren chicas, esto es lo que mas se vende, es un vibrador. Este es duro y este es suave. Yo prefiero el suave por que es como un pene de verdad. Hay otros con sabores y otros anormales como este- dijo la sado mostrando un enorme vibrador de tamaño descomunal. Las vampiras estaban mas que impresionadas; cada una a su manera._

_-De verdad, no necesito de nada de esto chicas, no me agrada ver penes falsos cuando tengo el mío propio- dijo Bella tratándose de zafar de todo esto que le resultaba tan bochornoso._

_-Hay, que mal que no te gusten los penes falsos deberías probar los de sabores, están muy buenos, hay de todos los sabores, por ejemplo este de fresa- dijo la sado sacando un juguete rojo de su empaque._

_Bella antes de poder evitar lo que se venía tenía algo en su boca que evitaba que las palabras salieran. Roxanne había metido el juguete con sabor a la boca de la insegura la cual empezó a hacer extremos ademanes. El pene se había atorado en su boca._

_-Chica, ¿te encuentras bien?, perdón por metértelo así, pero sino, no lo probarías y…- pedía disculpas la sado mientras la trataba de ayudar a sacar el juguete de la boca de Bella, pero no logro nada, estaba totalmente atorado en la boca de la vampira._

_Rose y Alice quitaron a Roxanne de un leve empujón y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue empezarse a reír. Los demás clientes empezaron a voltear donde las hermanas intentaban sacarle el juguete a Bella._

_-No te muevas tanto Bella, ya casi sale- dijo la duende mientras detenía su cabeza y Rosalie intentaba zafar el juguete._

_Bella trataba de hablar, pero nada se le entendía. Los clientes se acercaron para ver, luego algunos intentaron ayudar. La silla donde estaba sentada Bella se terminó rompiendo de la fuerza ejercida por las vampiras._

_A Bella solo se le venía a la mente una película que había visto hace mucho, donde a una chica al hacerle oral a su novio, se le atoraba el piercing en la garganta que el chico tenía en la punta de su pene._

_-¿Acaso no lo viste venir Alice?- le decía la egocéntrica con cierto rencor en la voz. La duende solo la miró preocupada, entonces la razón de por que no había podido ver lo que le pasaría a Bella se asomó entre la multitud una figura enorme y morena, que veía con su gran sonrisa blanquecina aquella graciosísima situación._

_-Bella, ¿con que Edward no te da lo que necesitas, eh? muy mal suegrita, muy mal.- El lobito empezó a reírse tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlo. Era tan 'bromista' y parecido a Emmett. Bella no le gustó para nada el apodo que el chucho le había puesto. -Sabes, esto me recuerda a una película- dijo entre risas mientras quitaba a Rose de su lugar.-Deberías cantar.- Bella solo la veía con ojos de odio y rabia a punto de golpearlo. Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Alice que la sujetaba fuertemente. -Haber, trata de hablar- dijo el chucho mientras intentaba sacar el juguete atorado. Bella obedeció y empezó a hablar. _

_Que bueno que tenía ese juguete obstruyendo el entendimiento de sus palabras, si no escucharían todos los importunios que echaba en contra de Rosalie, Alice Jacob, y la estúpida de la sadomasoquista, que seguía riéndose desde su lugar con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo._

_-Chucho, no funciona y si tú, estás aquí no puedo ver la solución- dijo la duende frustrada y entre chillidos. Estaba a punto de parecer un bebe haciendo su berrinche ya que saltaba y a la vez jalaba la cabeza de Bella -la cual se quejaba- y de pronto el juguete y quedó solo en las manos del perro._

_Bella soltó un bufido. Sus hermanas podían jurar que si ella siguiera siendo humana, estaría a punto de la combustión espontánea. Alice daba saltitos y aplausitos de alegría en su lugar, mientras que Rosalie y Jacob estallaron en risas. Bella fulminó a los tres con su mirada y claro los espectadores metiches que estaban alrededor del espectáculo tampoco se salvaron del odio de Bella. Empujó a Rose y a Jacob dirigiéndose a la salida y antes de salir los volvió a fulminar con su salvaje mirada._

_-Escúchenme ustedes dos demonios y tu también perro mojado- los tres terminaron de hacer lo que hacía y voltearon a ver a Bella con cierto miedo, ya que ella enojada era bastante peligrosa -Nunca volveré a un lugar de estos, y menos con ustedes dos chupasangres- miro a Rosalie y a Alice. - Al menos que dependa de una vida- 'lo cual no creo', se dijo a sí misma. Y así salió triunfalmente de la exótica tienda._

_-Tan siquiera no somos chupa plasti-penes- dijo Rosalie estallando otra vez en risa, seguido de su hermana y el chucho y alguno de los clientes que habían estado atentos al show. Un escuché eso se logró captar a lo lejos, pero a ya a nadie le importó. Bella estaba ya lejos y podía reírse de ella y de toda la situación pasada. Una buena anécdota que contar a los nietos. Bueno, es solo un dicho._

AAAAAwwwwww! si POR FIN! estoy MUY, pero MUY feliz... de verdad, gracias a TODAS las que siguieron esta historia, todas esas lectoras que me dejaron un hermoso review y que además me tuvieron paciencia para esperar a que subiera el cap. Bueno también a las lectoras fantasmas! jajaja que espero que algún día dejen su review.! MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas por la espera y la paciencia... por el apoyo para este fic.. que en pocas palabras es el primero.. y pues.. les queria contar de un proyecto que quiero hacer:

Como ven, tengo una historia llamada 'mi princesa', pues ese es el trabajo que mas me ha gustado y como saben me inspire en una cancion, entonces estoy viendo hacer One-Shot de algunas canciones. Lo que quiero que me digan es de que canciones les gustaría leer, también con que personajes y así y ya veremos que hace esta imaginación por uds. Me pueden mandar un PM o dejar en su review que les gustaría ver.

Bueno seguimos con la despedida de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno, este no es exactamente un epílogo, pero me agrado ponerles de epílogo aquella bochornosa experiencia de Bella en la sex shop. jajajajaja hasta yo me reí muchisimo con lo sucedido, y sí, me inspire en una pelicula que en latinoamerica se llama 'La Cosa Mas Dulce', donde sale Cameron Diaz, seguro la han visto, es muy buena y divertida. Bueno Otra vez GRACIAS A TODOS los que me siguieron de verdad estoy al borde de la lagrima.

MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAAAS(: LOS QUIEROO


End file.
